


Serenidade

by HikariMinami



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Fluff, feelingshipping - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Green apreciava os dias chuvosos com livros e xícaras de café. E a companhia de Yellow, é claro.





	Serenidade

A campainha soou às três e doze da tarde daquela quarta-feira chuvosa, interrompendo a leitura de Green. Entretanto, aquilo não o aborreceu; ao contrário, mostrou um mínimo sorriso ao abrir a porta e encontrar a garota loira encostando o guarda-chuva na parede exterior da casa. 

— Olá, Green. — Yellow sorriu. 

Ainda que chovesse, o moreno tinha a sensação de que raios de sol reluziam nela. 

Ele silenciosamente concedeu a passagem (porque, mesmo que se conhecessem há anos, Yellow insistia em sua extrema polidez) e seguiram para a sala. A loira carregava uma sacola com um pacote de cookies, que depositou na mesinha central, sob o olhar curioso do anfitrião. 

— Ficaram prontos há pouco, então eu trouxe alguns. — ela explicou com a amenidade costumeira. — Crystal disse que ficam bons acompanhados de café. 

— Não precisava ter se preocupado com isso. — Green soltou um suspiro. Yellow tinha essa mania de levar presentes quando o visitava, ainda que fosse geralmente ele a convidá-la. — Mas obrigado. E pode ficar à vontade. 

Assim dito, a loira ocupou um lugar no sofá de cor creme, o mesmo em que o mais velho se encontrava anteriormente. 

— Interrompi sua leitura? — ela questionou ao avistar o livro no descanso de braço do móvel. 

— Só estava matando um pouco de tempo até você chegar. — a resposta veio da cozinha, cômodo ao lado. — Vai querer uma xícara de café também?

A garota negou, não era muito de sabores amargos. Logo, a casa ecoava o barulho dos grãos sendo triturados pela máquina. De fundo, as gotas de chuva ritmadas contra a janela completavam a melodia efêmera. 

Os olhos da menina percorreram o cômodo já conhecido. Eram as mesmas paredes claras, os idênticos móveis de madeira — um conjunto suave que nunca falhava em trazer-lhe conforto.

Green demorava a retornar à sala, porém Yellow não questionou; distraíra-se com a contracapa do livro. Não parecia ser interessante, na percepção dela, mas conseguia retratar com perfeição o mais velho apreciando aquela obra. Era até engraçado como os gostos dos dois eram tão dissidentes, mas mesmo assim se davam tão bem. 

— Yellow, prefere ficar no sofá ou sentar-se à mesa? — o moreno finalmente voltava, puxando-a das divagações. 

Ele trazia uma xícara na mão esquerda e... uma caneca na destra? Notando a curiosidade no olhar castanho, ele explicou com um meio sorriso:

— Achei que poderia me acompanhar ao menos com um chocolate-quente. 

A loira abriu mais um sorriso radiante, uma reação quase que automática. Adorava a bebida adocicada — como Green bem sabia — mas não esperava que ele fosse gastar tempo para fazê-la. Ainda que fosse suposto a bebida aquecê-la naquela tarde chuvosa, eram esses atos que esquentavam as bochechas e o coração da pequena.

— Obrigada. — Yellow agradeceu enquanto observava-o depositar os recipientes na mesinha de (teórica) decoração, ao lado dos cookies, cujo embrulho estava desfeito. — Ia falar para irmos à mesa, para não corrermos o risco de sujarmos o sofá, mas...

— Você sabe que isso não ocorreria de qualquer modo. — Green cortou-a, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela. 

— É, talvez. — a loira bebericou do chocolate-quente. — E aqui está bem mais confortável. 

Yellow apoiou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho, e ele levou uma das mãos aos fios dourados, afagando-os. Green gostava da cascata de ouro que era o cabelo solto dela, enquanto a garota apreciava o carinho silencioso das tardes frias e chuvosas. 

E assim passaram a tarde, entre cafés, chocolates-quentes, cookies e afagos — além da chuva ritmada ecoando ao fundo. Uma mistura serena, como era a relação dos dois.


End file.
